


April Fools is Canceled/Hero in Emerald

by whitexblackrose



Series: Fandom Holiday Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury wanted one April Fools without Loki, just one April 1st without the trickster god and gives Darcy the job of keeping Loki away from Sheild for the day. If only he knew he gave Loki the grounds for his first heroic act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools is Canceled/Hero in Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> For a few years now I've posted shorts called Fandom Holidays over on Tumblr. This year I gave Loki a sweeter tone.
> 
> Also found over on DeviantART http://whitexblackrose.deviantart.com/art/April-Fools-is-Canceled-Hero-in-Emerald-600414271

Fury had had it up to here. After suffering through the results of Loki’s antics on April Fools, failed attempts of imprisoning the God, and an event that people only referred to as “the confetti blizzard” in hushed tones; the man called Darcy into his office.

“Just get him away for the day,” Fury ordered; though as Darcy replayed the demand, it sounded like a plea.

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest. “Well excuse me, but hello! I, mortal, can’t keep him, magical god, to stay put unless he wants to. Remember the poofing thing? Can’t stop that.”

“Lewis, I do not want to see Loki Friggason in this building tomorrow. I do not care how you do it, just that you succeed,” Fury stated in a clipped tone.

“If I succeed and survive, I better get that raise I’ve been requesting,” Darcy pointed out.

Fury held up six fingers. “Succeed and your bonus will have that many digits.”

*

The message Darcy sent had Loki grinning. The text was simply, “Coffee,” followed by a picture of her blowing a kiss.

“Oh no, we have a horny god,” Tony teased from his workstation.

Bruce sighed and went back to adjusting the robotic limb. “Coming from the man who once sent his girlfriend a ton of sexts…”

Tony glowered, but Loki snickered.

“Think you two can manage to recalibrate the gem without creating a creature of doom?” Loki questioned.

“It was one time,” Tony grumbled.

“Go have fun, Loki,” Bruce said for both men.

Loki nodded and teleported to Darcy’s favorite café, the backdrop for her flirty picture. Sure enough, the brunette was at their table in the corner. As he passed, he captured her hand and planted a chaste kiss.

“Smooth,” she responded as he sat down.

“Merely making up for Christmas’s failure,” Loki responded. “So, as you mortals put it, what’s up?”

“Nothing much. Just got out of a meeting with the one-eyed captain.” Darcy’s code was simple. They had it when she was teaching him about the earth, and it just stuck.

“Oh?” Loki tried not to grin. “And what did the Fury talk you into?”

“Keeping you away from HQ,” Darcy answered.

Loki cocked his head. “Hard to do when my apartment is there.”

“I thought that too, but the boss man doesn’t want to see you at all tomorrow. Offered me my first bonus if I keep you away.” She shrugged. “You have full permission to stop groveling for Christmas if you behave for a full day and hang out with me.”

Loki almost refused. The day of pranks and fun was a delightful rite of passage, but Darcy looked desperate to have him agree. This courtship was the one thing that brought him joy, and it hardly could if his beloved was troubled.

“One day,” he agreed, “but where are we going to spend my temporary exile from my abode?”

“If you promise not to laugh, you can crash at my place,” Darcy offered.

Loki was puzzled but didn’t say a word; he merely nodded at the idea. Why was his beloved worried that he’d laugh at her abode?

*

The next morning, Loki got his answer. Darcy’s apartment could hardly be called such. It was hardly a step up from a hole in the wall, and there was an odor that was a tad moldy out in the hall. Inside wasn’t much better. She barely had any furniture.

He studied the space, and his gut dropped. “Darcy,” he started.

“Student loans,” she said as an answer to the unasked question. “Shield pays surprisingly well considering I’m an assistant slash culture consultant, but I’m trying to pay more than the minimum on my student loans and $13 an hour hardly makes a dent.”

Loki blinked in confusion, none of this information was in his earth culture tutoring. “This is,” he trailed off in search for the right word.

“Deplorable,” Darcy offered.

“I was going to say criminal, but yes that fits too.” Loki followed her lead towards an old couch.

She laughed. “Education system in a nutshell. Anyway, let’s lighten things up. I have all of those movies on your watch list.” Darcy popped the first DVD in and curled up next to him. If only she knew, the God wasn’t paying attention.

*

April second rung in a trickster God on a mission, he and his twenty doppelgangers. They searched the building for Fury, and once they found him, the doppelgangers started part two of their mission.

“Loki,” Fury greeted without looking up from his paperwork.

Loki marched up to the desk. “Give Ms. Lewis a pay raise.”

“That isn’t under your authorization,” the man responded.

“But it is my business,” Loki retorted. He pointed to the security feed. “Twenty doppelgangers are positioned to set off the sprinklers; only I’ve infused the magic with the water and it will transform whatever it touches for ten hours.”

Fury glared. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I replaced the water with glue and had confetti fall from the ceiling fans last time,” Loki pointed out. “Give Ms. Lewis. A. Raise.”

Fury glanced at the security cameras. “Fifteen,” he reasoned.

“Twenty-five,” Loki shot back.

“Eighteen,” Fury countered.

“Twenty-two and give her an apartment in Stark Tower,” Loki reasoned.

The males stared each other down until Fury nodded. Satisfied, Loki nodded back and went back to the lab. He could get used to this hero business…

But only after he magicked Tony’s suit pink and neon green.


End file.
